Color Me Irritated
by ArtistKurai
Summary: Sam gave Crowley a crayon to write down the list of demons that are out and about. Why did Sam have a crayon in the first place? Tag to 9x04 Slumber Party.
A/N: Hey, guys and gals! Welcome to another fun oneshot. This came from a hilarious conversation with stormygrace about Sam giving Crowley a crayon in Slumber Party. Why do the brothers have crayons? This was our deduction. Thanks for the story title go to SG as well. You're mahvelous, dahling!

Disclaimer: Yeah, nope. I own nothing.

* * *

It was a good thing Charlie was able to kill the Wicked Witch. Now that the bright and bubbly redhead was off on adventures in Oz, the Winchester brothers were taking some time to relax, just the two of them. Shortly after moving into the Men of Letters Bunker, the boys discovered an unorthodox relaxation technique. 

That's how Dean and Sam ended up spending their evening in the library coloring in giant coloring books. Childish as it may seem, both men found that coloring gave them an opportunity to unwind and get their minds off of supernatural matters. There was an innocence in the activity, and it had quickly become a favorite. 

Looking through his box of crayons, Sam realized he had left his blue crayon in the dungeon with Crowley. "Hey, let me borrow your blue," he requested of his brother. 

"What happened to yours?" asked Dean without looking up from his coloring book. 

"I gave it to Crowley to write down demon names," answered Sam with an aggravated sigh. 

"Just go get it back," said Dean. "I'm using mine right now." The older man proceeded to color with his own blue crayon, much to Sam's annoyance. 

"It's just for a minute, Dean," he said as he stood to take the crayon from his brother at the other table. "Just let me borrow it. I'll give it right back." 

"Why can't you just go get yours back from Crowley?" demanded Dean, holding his blue crayon possessively. "Or, better yet, why don't you use another color?" 

"Because I'm coloring the sky, and the sun is out," answered Sam as if it were obvious. "I can't color the sky gray or purple while the sun's out. That wouldn't make any sense." 

"Dude, this is coloring in a book," sighed Dean. "This isn't art class. Color it however you want." 

"I am, Dean, and I want to color my sky blue." Sam shot a hand out to snatch the crayon away. 

"You can't have my crayon," snapped Dean. He jumped up out of his chair and held the crayon away from Sam. 

"I just need it for a minute," Sam repeated as he reached around his brother for the crayon. "What's the big deal?" 

"I could ask you the same thing," argued Dean. He jerked his hand away as Sam reached for the crayon again. "It's just a crayon, Sam!" 

"Yeah, it's just a crayon, Dean. So what's so wrong with letting me use it for one minute?" 

"It's my crayon, that's what." The answer drew a surprised laugh from Sam as he tried to grab the crayon once more. 

"Just let me borrow it for a minute." Finally fed up, Sam lunged toward Dean, both arms reaching around the older man and knocking him onto the table. "It's not that big a deal!" 

"Exactly! It's not a big deal! Just go get yours back!" Dean retaliated. He shoved Sam off of him, resulting in both brothers tumbling onto the floor. Dean held the crayon as far behind his head as he could, trying to keep it away from Sam. 

"But Crowley's got to write down demon names!" argued Sam. "I'm not giving him something sharp! That's just stupid!" 

"So is rolling around on the floor over a stupid crayon," Dean grunted as he flipped them both over. 

"We wouldn't be rolling around on the floor over a stupid crayon if you'd just let me borrow yours!" Sam tackled Dean again, sending them to the floor once more. 

In the midst of their fighting and arguing, neither man noticed the bunker door opening and closing, nor the light footsteps coming down the stairs. The fight sounds coming from the library startled Kevin Tran as he descended the stairs, and seeing two grown men wrestling on the floor made him pause. 

"Get off me, Sam! It's just a crayon!" shouted Dean as the brothers tumbled over each other. 

"I know it's just a crayon! So just let me borrow the thing!" Sam returned as he lurched forward. His broad chest landed on Dean's face as he was finally able to snatch the crayon from Dean's tightly clenched fist. "Ha!" Sam cheered as he jumped up in victory. He dashed toward the table with his coloring book, determined to color in the sky on his page. 

Kevin watched dumbfounded as Dean got up from the floor and ran toward Sam, jumping on him and sending both of them flying. "That's my crayon, Sammy!" 

"So you can share it for just one second!" Chairs scrubbed against the floor as they were shoved roughly aside in the scuffle. 

When he realized what the fight was really about, Kevin was struck dumb. "Uh, guys?" he called, trying to get the brothers' attention. "Guys!" Sam and Dean paused mid roll when they heard the teenager's voice. "Are you seriously fighting over a crayon?" 

The question made the brothers stop and think about what they were really doing. Were they, two grown men, really fighting over a stupid crayon? Yes they were. 

"Sammy stole my crayon," Dean tattled. 

"Dean wouldn't share!" Sam cried at the same time. 

"Guys!" Kevin interjected. "Seriously, Dean, just let him borrow the crayon. Is it really that much trouble?" 

"Yeah, Dean," Sam said childishly. 

"And, Sam, if Dean doesn't want to share the crayon, you shouldn't try to take it from him." 

"That's what I said," snapped Dean. 

"Get off the floor, both of you," ordered Kevin. Like reprimanded children, Sam and Dean untangled their arms and legs and got to their feet. "Now say you're sorry." 

The brothers refused to face each other, but they did have to admit that Kevin was right. "Sorry I stole your crayon," said Sam reluctantly. 

"And I'm sorry for being mean about sharing," grumbled Dean. 

"Now, was that so hard?" Kevin asked in amused annoyance. "Just get back to your coloring, and don't make me separate you two. I'm going to my room." Kevin walked out of the library, leaving the brothers to think about what had just happened. 

"Dude," said Dean in wonder, "did we just fight over a crayon?" 

"Yeah, I think we did," said Sam slowly. 

"Huh. I think that's the weirdest fight we've had yet." 

"I think you're right." The brothers stood in silence for a moment, each in deep thought. Once the moment was over, though, they went back to their respective tables. Sam turned to a new page, one that didn't require blue, and the brothers silently resumed their new calming pastime.

* * *

A/N: And that's why Sam had a crayon. Thanks for reading! And please leave a review telling me what you think of the story. See y'all later!


End file.
